Romance Blooms under a Strange Moon
by Waterlilly1688
Summary: Jake and Nessie's journey to love.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Reader,**

** This is my first story, and I would just like to say THANK YOU to anyone who takes the time to read this. I will be posting another chapter that dives into the actual story as soon as possible, but thought it imperative to give some back story. As any writer on here should express I do not own the characters that the fabulous Stephanie Meyer has made.**

I stood in the full length mirror examining the work Aunt Alice was consuming herself in. I was transfixed on her dark pixie cut hair popping up at every angle faster than any human eye could catch. One of the traits I loved most about Aunt Alice was the amount of passion she threw into everything she did. I heard her sigh, and looked up at her beautiful smiling face. "Well, Ness, do you like it?" Just as I was about to open my mouth, "Of course you do. I knew you would!" Smiling contently with herself she went back to fussing over the already perfect garment. I smiled despite my annoyance at her. She knew I hated when she answered her own questioned; just cause she already knew the answer! Her gift of seeing the future tends to make a lot of our conversations one sided. It's like talking to Yoda. She was right though, I did love the dress. She made it for my 7 birthday! Even if I looked 17 to the world, I have only physically been placed on this earth for 7 short years.

"I fear you don't know just how short they were to me and you Mother." Dad smooth voice chimed in on my thought as he walked in. Poor Dad can hear every thought anyone is thinking{except for my Mom's thoughts, she is a shield}. I used to spend forever trying to avoid it then it dawned on me, my poor dad has to listen to all my thoughts. It's a lose/lose situation for us both.

"Don't worry Daddy it's not like we don't have forever." I said very sarcastically. Cause me and my whole family literally did have forever. My family is made up of an elite clan on vegetarian vampires. This means they drink only animal blood. It's a very rare and extremely hard lifestyle to maintain. In fact the Cullen clan is the only one to do so. This is the reason my family has gold eyes instead of the blood red one most vampires sport.

"Renesmee you know what I mean." He was right I did. He and my mother just celebrate their 7th wedding anniversary 3 months ago. They had gotten married in my grandparent's back yard, and then went to my grandmother's island for their honeymoon where they had accidently conceived me. {Yes, island, as in my Grandfather gave my Grandma Esme an island for her wedding gift. My family has acquired quite a bit of wealth in their long lives and they don't exactly hide it.} They cut their honeymoon short because I was causing my human mother a lot of problems very quickly. To put it simply I was killing her slowly in front of their eyes. You see they didn't know I was even possible. Vampires can't have children. This is true, sort of, vampire can sire a child not give birth to a child. For this he needs a human. Unfortunately the pregnancy is often too much to bare cause they aren't normally babies. The pregnancy itself last for three months. The birth was too much for my Mother, Bella. So after the birth my Father turned her himself. Not much is known on my kind. We grow at an extremely fast rate till the "Halfling" reaches 7 then we stop aging. I'm not sure what happens after that. There are only a few like me, but hey I got loving family and amazing friends from the reservation to help me get through whatever may come my way. "Renesmee," my father's voice broke my thought, "you should call Alice back in here to help you out of that. Jake is almost here for you." And just at that moment Alice walked in with a change of clothes for me, of course she "already knew" she was needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Readers,**

** Thank you to those who read the story, and special thanks to afairytalenevertoldbefore and Sarah Simons for sharing your opinions. I'm sorry it took me so long to post the second chapter! I tried to get it up on Christmas, but my computer had other plans. As always I do not own the characters that the fabulous Stephanie Meyer has made.**

Chapter two

As soon as I opened the door two strong tan arms were wrapped around my small waist. I buried my face into his broad chest and deeply in hailed his woodsy sent. It was so intoxicating! If I could, I would bottle and spray it on everything! It just clamed me like nothing else could. Actually Jacob calmed me like nothing else could. I couldn't stand to be away from him, and the best part is he felt the same way. We didn't breathe the same way when we were apart. I knew we were tied together by the imprint bond, but I also knew I was his with or without it. It was this way before I was even born this much I knew for sure.

"Happy Birthday Nessie! I hope for your sake you're ready to go to the beach. I don't think the pack will wait long till they come for us this time."

"I know!" I sighed refusing to let go of him yet, and snuggled in deeper. "Just a little bit longer before we go?" I knew he wouldn't deny me this as soon as his grip tightened and the deep chuckle erupted from his chest. I smiled at the vibrations from his laughter mixed with his strong heart beat. He started to hum the melody my father had written for me when I was born as he gently swayed us side to side. Moments like this led me to know our relationship was starting to change from the platonic friendship we had to something deeper and more profound. I had asked him a thousand times when we were going to move forward with our relationship. We both knew it was right, but he insisted that we just take our time. That forever was ours and he didn't plan on rushing anything with me. I think it was more for my parent's sake then mine or his. But I don't like wasting moments like these worrying about it.

"Nessie its time to go, but tonight I promise we can spend it together!"


End file.
